1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to generally a triangular window mounted on a vehicle and more particularly to a closure for the triangular window having a stopper mechanism which determines when the window is in a full open state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional triangular window having a closure with a stopper mechanism as shown in FIGS. 6 to 9, a reference numeral 1 is for a vehicle body. A window glass 2 is the closure and is rotatably supported by a shaft 3. A cam 4 provided with a cam portion 5 is fixed to the shaft 3 so as to be integrally rotated with the same. The cam portion 5 of the cam 4 is radially projected from the shaft 3. A bracket 6 is fixedly connected to the vehicle body 1 and has portions located on the rotational locus of the cam portion 5 of the cam 4. The rotation of the shaft 3 is restricted by the engagement of the cam portion 5 and the bracket 6, thereby restricting the rotation of the glass 1 and determining the full opening state of the window.
However, the cam portion 5 is rotated with the rotational locus projecting radially of the shaft 3 in the above-mentioned stopper mechanism, as shown in FIG. 8. Therefore, a space for the projecting amount A of the cam portion 5 is required within the vehicle body 1 and the thickness B of the vehicle body 1 is increased. As a result, the vehicle weight and the cost are increased.